cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Mavis
I always cursed my own life. The anxiety, anger and hatred I couldn't suppress. However, when I stopped to look at the sky... I realized just how small I am. There is an endless world spreading before me -Mavis Before Birth A prophecy Mavis's parents were both force users as well as slaves. The queen, owner of mavis's parents was visited by a sith lord one day . The sith priestess once told her that there was a line of descendants not by blood but by power that would soon overthrow the sith and jedi empires and be one with the force. The Sith priestess said it began with a Sith named alaxia who made this line of power. She later died and as it happened a struggling a acolyte became as strong as a sith inquisitor , and her name was palia. Then Palia realized a way to find the next descant. The power transfer it self slowly to the next descent while the current holder is getting near death. Palia WAs able to track where her power was going and found a zabrak. Wanting to continue life she killed the zabrak child. Yet when she found the next descent her parents were contacted by the sith council . The pantoran parents killed palia to let their child ure grow. Ure became a powerful dictator. Until she was visited by a child on the street. It was a small red head girl. She was frighten feeling something she had never before. She began to tell the child the story of the prophecy. A riot began and ure was killed. The redhead girl name was Meganna. She was the sith lord who bought the queen's only slave toddler. Meganna decide to see if the child deserves to be in the prophecy. So she decided to raise her as a apprentice and challenge to the death when she became sith. Meganna Meganna trained Mavis mostly in the temples of korriban. She would decipher texts , collect artifacts , fight beast, and run errands for her and other people . Meganna taught her about sith sorcery and how powerful it is and what a great combination the force and lightsabers are. Meganna would lead on to teach her aerial flight to be a terror in the sky . Mavis was getting stronger and wiser everyday from her teachings of the sith. Other students and even the faculty of the sith temple feared her strength. The sith at that time were weak only having a couple around and no actual order. It was especially difficult for the padawan a because there was no force to drive out the tomb beast. It was one of Mavis's greatest task due to the fact she was the few that could. She would kill beast like claw men , undead constructs that protected tombs and made from sith sorcery, bone eaters that feed on corpses that they usually make , tooth monkeys oftenly called chokers due to the fact they have teeth on their hands to bled you when they choke you , and tunnels worms, worms that could tunnel anywhere at highspeds . Voe Slayer Later meganna foresaw a new empire coming so she wanted to get a head start of it . She sent Mavis away to Halowan to slay the Voe. Vows were strange aliens that no longer exist in current society. They could produce electrical charges through their palms ultimately killing someone . Meganna's point of sending Mavis there was to judge her. If she suceeded in killing off the civilization she deserved to live on and aspire a sith lord but if she didn't she would die off the way she deserved and the Voe would do the dirty workfor meganna . So Mavis was provided a stolen ship and flew off armed with only Vibro blades with the hilts wrapped with leather incase of the deadly charge. Mavis arrived by that planet's morning and set up holo-cams for her master to watch. Mavis slayed the Bodak at night without any trouble . Though there was times when she was surrounded they couldn't stand her negatively charged force lightning . When Mavis returned , meganna was most impressed and decided it was time for her to make her lightsaber. Lightsaber construction Mavis had to work hard to make the perfect lightsaber . She decided to make a doublesided one that could break into two light sabers when needed. Mavis would have to draw the designs herself and even find the metals on the other planets. Mavis then sought out the crystal in the lost temples of the sith in korriban . She researched about sith and knew about a set of twins that fought in the hundred year darkness . She found their tomb and found one of the matching crystals. The other was missing though. She touched the skull of the brother with the missing crystal and saw a holocron just beyond the door . Mavis gathered her strength and blew the wall down with the force only to find a war hydra protecting the holocron containing the crystal. With a fixture of force fighting and Vibro blade slashes she killed off the creature barley surviving . She use the beast's blood to open the holocron and there forged her lightsaber. Her Saber consisted of 4 synthetic sith focusing crystals , red blade color, made out of alloy metal, hilt length is 50.00 centimeters, hilt width 5.00 centimeters . The Way of the Sith Meganna then began to teach mavis more about the force, lightsaber forums, and alchemy. Mavis learned Form I(Shii-Cho), Form II ( makashi), Form III( soresu),Form IV ( ataru),Form V( Shien or Djem So),Form VI( niman), Form VII(juyo),Dun Möch, Jar'Kai, Teräs Käsi. Though she masters in all those forms she specializes in Juyo, Dun Möch, and Jar'Kai. She learned many common but difficult force moves such as Push, Choke, Inertia, Blind, Throw, Lightning , Convection, and Cryokinesis, Drain life, Death field, Mind shard, Memory walk, Hatred, Horror, Crucitorn,Force Storm, Force Maelstrom, Force Cloak, Force Destruction . Though many of these moves are difficult to master today, mavis was one who learned it and mastered it in a couple of months. Alchemy however was more difficult for mavis in her young age. She managed to strength a sith sword to withstand a lightsaber's blow and to never dull, she twisted creatures into a leviathan , and she a tuk'ata. Though Alchemy was a great aid to a sith warrior, it was very difficult to perform and practice. For example, mavis had to slay 50 teeth monkeys with the sith sword before performing the ritual and bathing the sword in a mixture of the choker's blood and shredded skin. Mavis would also pass out from long periods of performing the alchemy arts. Mavis was even able to read meganna's mind, another powerful sith sorceress and learned her fear. She had a fear of a Sith SoulEater Demon, a demon summoned by only the most powerful sith to kill their opponents. The Past Mavis began to Question meganna and her teachings. She always heard meganna brag about the sith power and how the sith ruled this and that. Yet there was few sith alive and they were either crazy or not very strong. She wondered if meganna and the rest of the current sith killed off the more powerful sith to live on. She also wondered who her parents were and what her origins were. She knew she wasn't a pure sith baby that was in a basket floating down a river of blood. In the korriban catacombs there was a whole section that meganna cut off from mavis exploring. One day when mavis was sent to retrieve a hidden holocron she sneaked through the fallen roof of the broken down ceiling the blocked the entrance of the wing she couldn't go into it she find more female sorcerer's grave and at the very end of the grave she found alaxia's grave along with a desk and datapads. There was text's all around alaxia's grave along with boxes full of datapads, ancient heirlooms, old weapons, artifacts, and spellbooks filled with the sith secret powers. She checked the console that was implanted in the desk and went through the files. She read about alaxia's line of power , her teachings and power, her travels with ajunta pall, how she made a line of power, and who the next receiver of that line of power would be. She saw that she was the major target of who the next one would be from sith seeing it in visions, oracles scrying it, and shamans around the world calling it out of luck. In that same file she found out who her parents were and were able to access the holonet records only to find out they died. One file contained a blood sample of hers and meganna and how they found traces of them matching, even though she wasn't related to meganna. Mavis thought it was because she was in the line of power and she was next. She returned and knew meganna was trying to sense what else she did , but mavis's mind was more powerful then meganna's would ever be Felucia's Gift Meganna sent Mavis off to felucia to deal with a race called the Haji. The Haji are often called dwarves because they basically are the spinning image of many planet's version of a dwarf. Though hajians dislike that reference that is what they are known as and seen for. The Haji are usually colonists and are sent to build civilizations all over the galaxy. Their main empire on coruscant sent a group over to felucia for agriculture. Recently their government on felucia building blew up declining them leaders, high authority, and arsenal. Unlike like the voe though the Haji would be armed with their body like the voe and with weapons. So Meganna had mavis fix two old battle droids , and mavis got creative and had the droids fix the other droids and those droids fix the other droids while she collected vibroblades for them. She then programmed them with years of fighting styles. She and her droid sentries left in three ships compacted until they couldn't fit any more of the droids. She landed n felucia and instead of waiting she immediately attacked the Haji with her droids. The Haji could only arm themselves with energy hammers, plasma crossbows, vibro swords, and hand blasters. The Haji put up a good fight against mavis and her army , but were conquered. Mavis killed more then half the civilization and when they tried to escape shot down their ships. Only a couple really lived when they attempted to escape. While Mavis's droids fixed up the other ships that weren't blown to pieces or were collecting resources to take home to korriban she explored the force sensing something in the woods of it. They were advanced life forms that were force sensitive so it couldn't just be a random beast , but another practitioner of the force. They were stronger in the force though then both her and her master. They also had different auras of the force then her and her master had, they had light in their soul instead of darkness. Mavis thought it could be jedi trying to hunt her and her master down. She readied her lightsaber for anything that could or would occur. Then in the forest she found 6 godly looking beings in a circle. She tried to read their minds or shard them , but they were too stronger and advance. The beings were meditating around a blue colored fire. Then they all stood up , still with their eyes closed and in a depp meditation. they let their arms and heads hang. Mavis took their opportunity and activated her saberstaff and jump about to pounce on one of the males , but the male awoken and drew his sword and block the saber hit. Mavis rebounded off the sword and jump backed as all the members of the circle awoken and armed themselves. Mavis looked back at the man's sword and her lightsaber didn't even leave a mark on the green glowing blade! Infact all of them armed themselves with blades expect one male who armed himself with a bow and electrical arrows even though he had twin blades that glowed blue. She could sense the force in all of them and their weapons. (That wasn't very nice, I'm Nak) said the man who she tried to strike. Mavis watched them for awhile wondering why they weren't going in to attack her. She deactivate her lightsaber and put it on her hip, as she did the strange people put away their glowing weapons. (what are you and why didn't you try to kill me ) Mavis asked ( We are the prayers, the holders and warriors of light, unlike the sin we don't always believe in violence )said a female with short white hair and silver robes. ( Sit child of the force and we will educate you ) said a man similar looking to nak but with red robes. Mavis joined the prayers as she sat with them around the blue fire. (I am Versa, that is tills, morrow, juya, and retals. We are the Prayers. Speakers of the lightside of the force. Commonly seen as jedi since we practice the lightside moves and arm ourselves with force forged blades with colors that match their colors of lightsabers. We've come to you today to tell you there is another way. You've been lead that the sith is right , but so are the jedi we ask that you know your options and leave meganna , if you wait you will meet our disciple and help save the cursed future for we know there is still a silver , a crack of light that shines in you) Versa the short white haired woman in silver robes explained (are there more of you? ) mavis asked considering of following their information. (Yes, There is our counterpart the sin and he the balance of our scales, our short time is us we must go ) Nak said as he stood up and reached into his satchel and threw componets into the fire making it glow green. Mavis stood up and shouted at them to comeback. (( Well now that freakshow time is over its my turn)) said a woman similar to the prayers ,but she had a aura similar to herself and meganna and with more sith robes. (( Im guessing your the sin )) mavis said . (( indeed I am Yella the sin, to repsent the dark side)) yella wsaid as she walked around the fire , she through in some compoenets and the fire turned red and then gray and then blue as a it exploded and a figure arose from it. (( Let me tell you two thins , first this oldie will never get a disciple because no one believes in both paths , and second your born to be sith, why do you think you have so much power? Why do you think alaxia's line of power chose you? Take the crystal and swallow it, by doing this you will declare your independence from the light side and join the darkside completely, if you leave it the darkside will shun you)) yella explained as she took the saberstaff from her back, activated it but then broke it in half over her knee deactivating and took a crystal sticking out from one of the sides and threw it to mavis. She then blew away the illusion of the man with balance and put the fire out with her foot and walked away disappearing into the forest. Mavis decided to join the darkside completely and swallowed the crystal and headed back to the forces.